Village of the Blade
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Deep in the Land of Rivers there is a Hidden Village that is sanctuary to all Jinchuriki, this place is Kengakure, the Hidden Blade Village.


Co-Authored by Patriot-112

Disclaimer: Neither Patriot-112 or myself own Naruto, we do own our OC's and Kengakure. So all you lawyers out there, SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP!

"Talking"

"_Radio_"

"**Demon/Summon Talking**"

'_Thinking_'

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking**_'

Prologue

_Konohagakure, Kage's office_

"The god's hate me," Minato Namikaze moaned as he banged his head on the desk in front of him repeatedly "Hokage for a month and the GOD DAMN KYUUBI ATTACKS US!"

The two other occupants of the Hokage's office sweat dropped as Minato continued to rate and rave about the unfairness of it all. Gesturing in a placating manner Jiraiya attempted calm his student down as Sarutobi searched for the hidden stash of sake "Calm down Minato, at least Kenji is on his way here with some reinforcements." Jiraiya placated causing Minato to calm a little bit "And with Ryuzaki coming and the five of us can probably find a way to defeat the Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi, bah I eat them for breakfast!" A voice suddenly shouted from the window. Turning they saw a pair of grinning males, the first was 6'1" with Silver grey hair and black eyes wearing a black jonins uniform with a grey samurai chest plate, shoulder armor and gauntlets along with black shinguards, sandals and his black clothed Hai-ate was tied to a stahlhelm. The second individual was standing at 6'6" with a heavily muscular body with scarred tanned skin. His eyes were green in color and had brown hair that was cut in samurai fashion. He wore a dark green samurai chest plate with black arm- and shinguards, he had on dark green standard shinobi pants and black sandals with his hai-ate around his forehead. On both Hai-ates was the symbol of a pair of crossed tanto's shinobi of the Village of the Hidden Blade village, Kengakure(1).

More specifically the shorter of the pair was Kenji Genda, the Yondaime Kenkage and Minato's old friend from the Third Shinobi War, the second was Ryuzaki Hisanaga, the clan head for one of the major clans in Kengakure and Kenji's old teammate and current advisor. "Thank Kami your here!" Minato cheered in relief "I hope you brought reinforcements."

"Have no worries Minato-dono," Ryuzaki said in a calm manner as if they were discussing the weather over a cup of tea "We have several ANBU units and a battalion of the Ookamikage already on field and providing reinforcement to your troops."

The three Konoha nin sighed in relief as they calmed down slightly "Okay, let's get started," Sarutobi said "We need to find a way to defeat the Kyuubi and fast."

"At least nothing else can go wrong." Minato mused when a messenger suddenly burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama, your with has gone into labor and is giving birth!" the messenger reported saluting only to see the Hokage repeatedly pound his head into the wall with anime style tears falling down his eyes.

"Why. Me. Why. Is. It. Always. Me!" he said punctuating each word by slamming his head on the wall before stopping suddenly with a blink "That's it."

"What's it?" Kenji questioned in confusion "Finally cracked your skull or something?"

Minato glared at Kenji for a second before reaching into his desk and pulled out a scroll and unrolled it revealing a seal array. "Remember how we wanted to find a seal to use in case we found a berserk Jinchuriki with a failing seal?" he questioned Kenji who nodded "Well I came up with this, it won't work with Jinchuriki's but it will create one."

Ryuzaki looked at the seal array for a few minutes before paling and turning to Minato "Don't fucking tell me you are actually are planning on using this?" he whispered in disbelief.

Minato only nodded slightly as the others looked between the two in confusion "It's the only way." He said "It's the only seal that has a _remote_ chance to contain the Kyuubi."

"God Dammit Minato!" Ryuzaki shouted "What about Kushina and your child!"

By now everyone was completely confused "What's going on Ryuzaki?" Jiraiya asked sternly.

"This _BAKA_(2) plans on sacrificing himself to summon the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi!" He explained jabbing his thumb at Minato "There has to be another way, what if we modify the seal?"

Minato only shook his head "What do you think I have been doing?" he asked quietly "The only way for this array to work is to summon the Shinigami."

"There must be other arrays we could use than." Jiraiya pleaded desperately "At least let Sarutobi-sensei or myself do the sealing!"

Minato only shook his head sadly "No other array could hold the Kyuubi," he explained mournfully "And as a leader I cannot ask my subordinates what I am not willing to do myself."

The four others only looked at him sadly before nodding in consent "I know you don't want to hear this Minato, but I will take the container and its family away to Kengakure where it would actually be safe." Kenji stated "Especially if you are going to do what I think you are."

Minato blinked before giving a small smile "It's for the best I suppose," he sighed and rubbed his face "The only problem is that for the seal to completely work we have to divide the Kyuubi's power into two separate parts, the Body and the Soul, I will not risk doing that with the Ying and Yang, it would be too unstable for the host. Can you hold the Kyuubi back while I prepare and say goodbye to Kushina and our child?" he asked quietly.

"Ye of little faith Minato-dono." Ryuzaki admonished with a head shake "Of course we can."

Minato nodded before vanishing in a Yellow Flash.

_Hospital, Kushina's room_

An attractive red hair green eyed women yelled as she felt a painful contraction racked her lower body when a yellow flash filled the room signifying the arrival of the man who was partly responsible for her pain "GOD DAMMIT MINATO I WILL KILL YOU!" she screeched as he hurried over to her bedside and grabbed her hand which she promptly started crushing.

"Uhh, Kushina-san, Minato-sensei," Rin Takani started nervously as she looked at them from her position at the front of the bed. As one of two Minato's surviving students she was the first choice to deliver their child, especially considering that she was nearly as skilled a Tsunade "Slight problem, it's not just a child, it's twins."

Both of the parents blinked before Kushina started gripping Minato's hand even harder causing him to fall to his knees in pain, it was only through his sheer force of will that he didn't scream to the high heavens.

_Battlefield_

The Shinobi of Konoha where terrified when they had heard that the Kyuubi was coming to attack their home but they still answered the call to arms to defend their home and attack the Kyuubi with the ferocity that allowed them to win the last Shinobi war, the Kyuubi however was not an army of mortals and took the attacks without flinching and simply batted the offending nins out of the way. Their hope renewed when the reinforcements from Kengakure poured onto the field throwing high class tandem jutsus at the Kyuubi like candy in the hopes of slowing it down a little, thankfully due to Kengakure's team based attacks the Kyuubi's advance was slightly slowed. It had begun to advance when two voices shouted out 'Kuchiyose no jutsu' heralding the arrival of the Kenkage, his advisor, the Sandaime and the Gama Sannin. Twin explosions of smoke erupted from the ground and was blown away by a massive falcon with the Kenkage on its back and a very large humanoid dragon with a circular wheel floating behind it arms folded while Ryuzaki knelt on top of its head(Bahamut from FFX).

"Hold out brave shinobi!" Kenji shouted out loudly "The Yondaime Hokage will be here soon and he has a plan to defeat the Kyuubi so hold out!"

His cry and the arrival of the boss summons Saiga(The falcon) and Bahamut(The dragon) rallied the remaining shinobi as the two summons squared off against the Kyuubi. "**You just love getting me into these situations don't you Ryuzaki?**" Bahamut rumbled as he eyed the Kyuubi's waving tails.

"I apologize Bahamut-sama," Ryuzaki replied "But what else to you expect me to do, throw curses at it?"

"**That would be inadvisable as the Kyuubi cannot seem to hear us**" Asami stated calmly "**In fact The fact that the Kyuubi is this feral is odd all in itself.**"

Kenji raised an eyebrow at his summons statement "What do you mean Asami?"

"**The Kyuubi is normally calmer than this, so why is she attacking?**" Asami murmured to herself as she dived to dodge one of the Kyuubi's tails.

Taking to the air Bahamut charged several black orbs around him and launched them at the Kyuubi "**Doragonton: Inparusu(3)**" He shouted Launching them at Kyuubi with the orbs exploding on impact causing it to slightly stagger.

"**Fuuton: Kamikaze(4)**" Asami shouted flapping her wing as a tornado impacted with the Kyuubi causing the fox to buckle from the high force winds on its back.

The Kyuubi suddenly began to gather chakra into it's before blasting it shouting "**Kyuubi Kyanon!(5)**" It missed both summons but impacted further into the forest removing many trees and their inhabitants, oh the local wild life foundation was not happy that day.

Landing on all fours Bahamut's wheel began to spin with pure white chakra coming off of its edges before gathering it into his body and intoned "**Doragonton: Megafurea!(6)**" and blasted out a massive beam of white chakra the tore through several acres of trees before hitting the Kyuubi and pushing the giant fox back a good bit with some singed fur and a trickle of blood coming from its mouth before it blasted another chakra blast at the Dragon only for it to dodge again destroy even more of the forest. Did I mention the fact that the Tree Care Committee wasn't very happy either?

A suddenly eruption of smoke herald the arrival of Minato and the toad boss Gamabunta, leaping from Asami Kenji landed beside his good friend who carried two bundles with him "Minato! Why do you have _two_ children with you?" he asked after seeing the pair of children.

Minato gave a weak chuckle "Kushina had twins," he explained shifting the bundles so Kenji could see, one was male with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, a carbon copy of Minato, the second child was female with green eyes and crimson red hair, a carbon copy of the mother, "Naruto and Nabiki," Minato announced proudly with a cheeky grin before growing serious "Also I'm going to divide the Kyuubi between the two of them, one to hold the body, the other the soul."

Giving resigned sigh Kenji only shook his head "A unit of my ANBU guard are already moving to safely extract Kushina," he said grimly "Best get started, Ryuzaki and Bahamut aren't going to last much longer."

True to his words Bahamut vanished in a poof of smoke leaving Ryuzaki on the ground with multiple injuries of his own but still holding his ground. "Get started Minato!" Kenji said as he jumped back onto Asami and reengaged the Kyuubi.

Minato took a deep breath before placing the twins down and starting a long series of hand seals '_I hope that the two of you can forgive me for placing this burden upon you._' He thought as he summoned the Shinigami '_Goodbye Kushina-chan, I love you always._'

_Konoha Gate_

Several shadows flitted between the empty buildings of Konohagakure and paused in a shadowed alleyway looking towards the main gate "We just about there Namikaze-san, Takani-san." One of the Kengakure ANBU stated as they stopped for a quick breather "After that we will head for the rendezvous with the main force."

A weakened Kushina only grunted as she was supported by Rin who was panting lightly having just assisted in giving birth. They were about to make their move when suddenly twenty leaf ANBU's with NE(7) printed on their masks appeared in front of them "By the order of Danzo-sama, you are all to die." The leader stated with a monotone voice as all the ANBU present drew their square tipped nodachi's and prepared to attack when two of the Kengakure ANBUs moved first with one cutting his opponent in half while the other slammed her hands on the ground and split the ground beneath five of the others before it closed up again swallowing the NE nins.

"Please continue forward Taicho(8)" the male said "We'll hold them here."

"Just tell our children we are proud of them." The female added as she prepared herself for more combat.

Their leader nodded as he picked up Kushina bridal style as one of the remaining Kengakure ANBU's did the same with Rin "Die well." Was all he said before the group vanished not knowing that a certain one-eyed nin was intercepting another group of NE nins.

_Battlefield_

Kenji sighed as he gazed at the fallen form of Minato who had a triumphant grin on his face while Kenji held the twins who were sleeping, turning his head he saw a pair of Hisanaga Ookamikage pick up Ryuzaki's broken corpse that had an oddly content smile, moving his head once more he directed his gaze to Sarutobi and Jiraiya and sighed heavily and bowed "I must be going if I am to meet the others at the rendezvous," he said with a sad voice "I wish you all the best." With his goodbye's out of the way he took off at high speeds followed by his remaining ninja who either carried the wounded or the scrolls holding the dead.

In a short bit they were joined by the ANBU squad who retrieved Kushina and Kenji handed the twins off to Kushina who clutched them tightly while sobbing "We were intercepted by some of Danzo's NE ANBU," the leader reported "Komumura and Tokine remained behind to give us enough time to escape, we were not followed."

Kenji nodded grimly "I will inform the family," he said "Like so many others today." The Anbu remained silent as they leapt through the trees of Fire country making their way to Kengakure in Land of Rivers.

_Unknown Iwa Village 4 years later_

A small four year old girl with white hair and ruby red eyes huddle in a snow filled alleyway desperately trying to keep warm while listening to her rumbling stomach. '_Why,_' she thought sadly '_Why does everyone hate me so much?_' Curling up tighter she shut her eyes as tears began to streak her cheek when a voice suddenly cut through the air.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked kindly. Jerking her head up the girl saw a young man with the oddest eyes ever, the one on the right was jade green with golden flacks while the other was gold with green flecks and had a trio of scars going down going across it. He looked to be around twenty or so with a strong build and chocolate brown hair and had multiple weapons all over his person while he had a metal plate with twin tanto's engraved on it tied to his bicep by a black cloth.

"You have weird eyes." She didn't mean to say it but it just blurted out flinching she awaited the strike that she thought would come only to be surprised when the man laughed loudly causing several people to look into the alleyway with an odd expression.

"I guess I do don't I?" the man said jovially "My name is Ryu Hisanaga, what's your name little girl?"

Said girl only lowered her head sadly "I don't have one." She whispered "No one bothered to give me one."

Ryu frowned as he took a good look at the girl '_Not even regular street orphans in Kiri are treated this badly,_' he thought to himself, the girl had multiple bruises and scabs all over her body and her to thin frame shivered from the cold '_Could she be a Jinchuriki? No matter even if she was I won't stand for this._' "Would you like one?" he asked the girl as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

The girl flinched from the contact but looked up at him with an awed expression and quickly nodded her head. Thinking for a minute he grinned "How about... Ayane Hisanaga?" he asked.

The newly named Ayane stared up at him in complete shock, she knew what it meant when one had the same last name as the other "You mean I would be your musume(9)?" she whispered in disbelief.

Ryu blink with a confused expression before smiling gently and nodded "If you want me to be your Tou-san(10) than sure."

Giving a strangled cry Ayame leapt into his arms and began bawling her eyes out as Ryu drew his arms and cloak around her comforting her, when her tears finally subsided he looked at her "Would you like to go to your new home musume?" Ryu asked with a large grin.

Nodding vigorously Ayame nearly shouted "Hai(11) tou-san."

Ryu chuckled and stood up with her still in his arms and began to walk out of the alleyway only to be stopped by an angry villager "What are you doing with that _demon _outsider?" he asked while glaring at the quivering Ayame who looked fearful.

Ryu only frowned as his thoughts where confirmed "Step aside citizen," he stated as he moved his cloak enough so that his Hai-ate was visible "Do not try my patients by insulting _MY MUSUME!_" he shouted at the end and leaked some Killing Intent(KI) making the said villager shake in fear. Stalking away he soothed the fearful girl in his arms as he left the village never to turn back.

End Prologue

OoOoOo

AN: well there you have it, the newest story from myself and Patriot-112, please read and review and let us know what you think!

Translations

1- Kengakure- Hidden Blade Village, Located in the Land of Rivers.

2- Baka- Idiot, Moron, fool

3- Doragonton: Inparusu- Impulse: A-class technique gathering Chakra outside of the Users body and launching them at the opponent causing multiple explosions.

4- Fuuton: Kamikaze- Divine Wind: S-class technique that causes a localized tornado to land on the opponent, meant for sieges or for summons.

5- Kyuubi Kyanon- Nine tailed cannon: Simply put, something that no human would be able to use unless they are the Jinchuriki of said Kyuubi, also massively destructive.

6- Doragonton: Megafurea- Mega Flare: S-class technique that gathers chakra into the body before blasting it at the opponent also very destructive.

7- NE- Root or foundation, secret ANBU training organization run by Danzo that does not allow any emotion

8- Taicho- Captain

9- Musume- Daughter

10- Tou-san- Father

11- Hai- yes, affirmative


End file.
